


some fictions we took to mean fate

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Dreams vs. Reality, Established Relationship, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Home, Hugs, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Moving In Together, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: It was a foolish thought. A silly fantasy. Something that kept her warm on her cold, lonely nights away from the angel’s warmth. The idea that they could live together. What she wanted was a house, a home to call their own, them on their own side. A cottage in the South Downs.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #08 "dream"





	some fictions we took to mean fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH GTA #8 "Dream"

It was a foolish thought. A silly fantasy. Something that kept her warm on her cold, lonely nights away from the angel’s warmth. The idea that they could live together. Years and centuries passed after she’d first had the thought and they continued to be kept apart by their opposite sides. It didn’t stop Crowley from holding onto the thought. Just in case. That tiny bit of hope. It was what kept her going, every time she had to walk away from Aziraphale for all those years. 

The bookshop had sort of been a home for them. A place they could be together. But still not quite what Crowley wanted. No, what she wanted was a house, a home to call their own, them on their own side. A place she could go to sleep at night with Aziraphale by her side and wake up with her still there in the morning. Somewhere they could cook meals together, eat together. No more secret rendezvous, clandestine meetings. Lunches and dinners at The Ritz could be saved for special occasions. Celebrations and anniversaries. 

Crowley set the potted plant down on top of the lone stack of boxes in the corner. She took a moment to take in the living room of the cottage. They’d search for months until they’d found this place. A cottage in the South Downs. A home for her and Aziraphale. A real home. This cottage, it was their’s to make into whatever they wanted. Plenty of rooms for Aziraphale and her books. A garden for Crowley to grow all the plants she wanted. She thought she might grow her own vegetables and fruits, to use in all the foods they would cook together. 

“There you are,” Aziraphale said, carrying a stack of boxes inside. “Left me to carry all the boxes on my own?”

Crowley moved to grab the top box, grateful to find it wasn’t one of Aziraphale’s book boxes. “Sorry, angel. I was just… lost in thought.” 

“Everything alright, darling?” 

Aziraphale set her boxes down and turned to face the demon. Crowley set her box down and leaned against the wall next to it. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Just… keep thinking I might be dreaming.” She crossed her arms over her chest, not quite looking at Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale walked across the room and pulled Crowley into her arms. “Not a dream, dearest.” 

With a contented sigh, Crowley wrapped her arms around Aziraphale’s plump middle and held her tight. The cottage was their home. Well, would be, once they were fully moved in. 

“Thank you, love,” Crowley whispered. “We should finish unpacking the car.”

Aziraphale smiled at her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Crowley’s ear. “In a moment. I want to take it all in too.”

Crowley grinned at her and moved to stand by her side, one arm still holding onto her soft waist. They looked around at the four walls and ceiling above them and knew they were home. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
